Stairway to Heaven
by Higurashiblud616
Summary: Paul Lightning is new to Hinamizawa just as Keiichi Maebara had been. Can he cope with the reality that the small town is not all that it seems? When all of his new friends are involved in terrifying homicides how will he know who to trust? T for mild AC.
1. Chpt 1: Stairway to Heaven

An: dis b a slagfuck of higurashi between our oc nd sum of da udder chars (fur ex derek will b bl nd yuri nd yaoi nd straight pairings). If two hyperplasia fur u, or stigmatism fur joo, ten fok ud! Btw dis stryo is written by me nd mah broder. We note too guud at spelkimg nd gramer nd stuff we only no how to rite in english btw we here da words so we rouged dis on our iPhone. If Derek r Amy spelkimg ers plzplzplz contackt us. Tanks! BTW dis tacks placement during da Curse killing arch :DDDDD ;DDD

paul lightnign just mooved to da piece full town of Hinamizawa. He locks just liek robert palmer frum Lead Zepplin ;) (an: if u dont no hoo dat iz luk him up nd if uve nvr herd of lead zepplin just luujk dem up on facebuk or sumfing. he wok up wearing a rlly sexii pair of pjs dat were blou w dark tortoise strips down the whole thing! He was soo sexii dat he stated signing to a very piece full morning.

There's a lady who's sure

all that glitters is gold

and she's buying a stairway to heaven

when she gets there she knows

if the stores are all closed

with one word she can get what she came for

ooooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

and she's buying a stairway to heaven

ooooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

and she's buying a stairway to heaven

(an getit? XD Dats wut dis storys named frum? I don't own da lyrics 2 dat sung ;))

The birds were chirping cheerfully. The sun was rlly brite nd cheer full nd akted liek it was smelling at him wenhe looks out da window nd into th lake where his yard was paired by. This seems to b a verygood day I hav a guud felling about 2day "said paul rlly cheer fully". Im soo existed about 2day.

Just den, Nii nii was ran down da road in fornt off his house. Satoshi lucked just liek da lead singr frum rush (i luv dat band ;;;;DDDD) nd he was running rlly fast past pual nd his dog. paul mabee wii shood go faster u no wut dose girls do 2 ppl who r L8 "sad his dog fantastically". Paul shuddrd thinking about da last tim he was late nd Mion, Shion, Satoko, nd Rena nd Rika-chans tied him too a tree nd left him dere 4 10 hours! Mion, Shion, Satoko, nd Rena nd Rika-chans luuked just liek Christina Aguilera whiff green hair, martina mcbride, Kate Pierson (from B52s), nd Dat udder girl from da b52s. ya we shoold ran faster dan "said satoshi scaringly".

Just den he piked up sped and just as he ran faster... And he fell down the well. Aaaaaaaa "he yelled as pal litnng . The. Wells are dog with running save boy fon rendingрр. Thn Paul said" dun fine hving findng ewll"

The dog scremmed at him. Pals lughntg was locking fur satoshi who wax upposed 2 go get him. Satishi was wearing a blue blood red fishnay gluv w matchng Bly snickers. He put on 2 defrent purs off sox on one was stripped w read nd yellowed dugan stirryps. HD was also erring catgo shorts nd black contacts in his eyes witch were rlly lumpy blue with Blak contactz on. Satushiii y dent u tell me dat der wax a well hur. "sad paul accusanglyyy."

(mah broder write dis part XD) then sathinaanx pulled out abchainsawfunnikrwrapon swordchainsaw somviepiraterobot ad splked hm tas debt. Bur satishi nd pall were 2 gud fye dat guy nd it didn't kill dem den. Day found a kunai nd tree et at dem den day kills da robit.

Ten. Has wekass fuildfukd et teh mad. Ten satoh I daisy nils azkerbajian wit tr millwind of. Into da storm! "he scremmed pulls satoshi frum da well nd running frum da ribbit.

An::; waz it GOD? Plz tell us plzzzz.. Dis is my 1 tune rotting a slash fic for higurashi! I Anded it wif a clfthangr 2 just liek da manga nd stuff. Dont wrry Dere will b more blood sun!

ps srry da chpt was sooooooooo loooonnngggg (an: if u wont well mak dem at lest dis lung ;D) XD but u no I ned to axplane da plot 2 ppl who nvr herd of higurashiii... Srry DX;;;; nd its kinda slow pasted 2 ;_;

ASLO WE R LUCKING 4 DRAWERS FOR DIS STRYO IF U R INTERESTED PLZ CONTACT US W UR DA ACCOUNT so we can choose basis on ur abilitys ;))))


	2. Chpt 2: Tom Sawyer

An: WTF johann? U were suppoesed 2 help me whiff dis chpt! Y r u skiving? U no ur da 1 hoos bttr at rotting in English! Bcase u didnt help me I had 2 put most of da rods thru a translate so I cüld rite it da rite way! Also ppl plz plz plz reveiw if u recipe otter wise we dont no if da stroy is güd :( Amy wee we dont won dis stryo...

As keiichi pulls Paul drum da well da dog stated 2 turn ewil. He stars to grow messagingly. "Paul ull nvr b able to get way. Scremmed da dug massagingly." "Wtf! Omg I'm scarred. Pal scirmished."

Just den sato trident 2 bit paul nd drag him into da dark abyss but keiichi thinks fast nd quik lightning (gettit cause dats pals last nam ;D) fond da buttin on satos collar nd turns it of. Da dog was den forsaken in tim.

Just then... Paul felt a lustful felling dat he nvr feelt b4. WTF is dis. He questions. Satoshi I tink I luv u... He says quitely 2 hisself. Then keiichi learned in rlly closely to Paul nd it lüked just like if the lead singer frum lead zepplin nd rush were gonna kiss (wouldn't dat b soo sexii in rl if day did dat ;)). Paul blushed nd couldn't lük into satoshis face like a typical uke.

"Paul, was machst du? Wir werden zu spät kommen! Gefällt es dir, wenn Mion, Shion, Rena, Satoko und Rika spielen Streiche und uns zu belästigen?" flüsterte Keiichi.

"Absolut nicht!" Schrie Paul.

"Dann beeilen Sie sich!" Schrie keiichi.

Und sie, raste verlassen Pauls Hund hinter uns ausdruckslos ins Leere. Nachdem es eine gute Distanz zwischen den sprechenden Tieren und den beiden Jungen, ein seltsames schattenhafte Gestalt gewesen ging aus und stahl den Hund weg.


	3. Lving in the Limelight

AN:(hildas an) Andy way... Srry for note updatting in a will but mi broder nd i had to take a crunching course in English over the last few mons b4 we mooved 2 Amerika (and den we finaly did :DD hum tone of soo mane gud musicains) Btw tanks 2 higurashiblood111 aka Johanna frum da fur rotting da samurai... I wash u were on hear gurl so dat u cud at lest giv us sum revows... :( tanks 2 fur licking ovr dis chpt 2 mac shire dere were no more translatin errs. U rok! Liek lead zepp! Also we lick fwd 2 seen ur artwork! Rush rox!

(johanns an) jeli deadxated fins! Is u MIT nuo, dis es the sickfac if hogirasi. If is tu qir fur u, ten fork in! Lea dant on higurashi! Aslo, hwo du u luk at revewois on dis redder? We gnat figire et oot...

Paul nd keniichi finally gut 2 skool nd just den in da hailway keiichi sew a poster of lead zepplin nd Robert Palmer nd rush playing in da hinamizawa park 4 sat in da park. "omg luck Paul sad". Kawaii said keiicho! Wanna go whiff me he said looking like an anime vs of the lead singer of rush in a seme way.

Paul said like a rlly cute uke vs of Robert plant (omg wouldn't dat b soo kowai ;D) blushed nd said "well if u rlly wanna go whiff me wouldn't u ladder go wit mion or sumfing I mean she ish rlly prettynd a girl..." he said sexily while blushing cutely.

Now wai! I'd ladder go wit u! Ur mah bf after all D: said satoshi all serious nd sexily all protective like a seme (it would b soo hot if dese 2 gut 2gedder in rl ;D)

(my Broder write dos part) Meanwhile in class, satoko and Rena we're aetting op a trope, and it was yuh use teh pear of a noob gouldbarge (get it, vis teyre boobs) micime, and it darted wit satokos cat gettin bet and rapped teh Seth by Rena. I'll yeh sirloin, Paul ind kapibara walked in wit eah otters thingies in ter hands. Ten they grabdd etch others nobs and til offed ter skirts. Ten Rena unf satoko joined in.

Mion was watching bi und tük of her shirt too aswell den took of her bra. Da five of dem stated haveing an orangie but rika rubbed it wen she cam in2 da caseroom whiff a camara in her hand. "NIPAH~3" she shooted all evilly will recording wit da camera. Day all froz in terrur cuz even do day didn't get as far as puttin Dere thingies in etch utter day were still all practicely naked. "WTF! Rika!" day all yells at the tip of der lungs!

Mion was blushing ferosiously while putting on her beautiful sparkly pink Lacey nd suede bra nd matching pink Lacey sparkly u know wut. She was giggly pitting bak on her uniform which wad died green nd blu 2 match her eyes. She looked sooo beautiful dat da beards seme like day were sang sungs just 4 her. Nd paul felt an erictation cumming on jist licking at her will putting on his own unifrom too. Just then... The teacher walked in. Den he taught da whole class 4 liek n hour or 2 fen sent dem home so day could prepaid for sa consert.

An: how did are English goe? :D Et vas bttr dis tim no? ;)) Aslo, wut is a intarnet troll? and wut is trollin? We kept get stuff and we dunt kno D:


	4. Ramble on

Hildas An: guys y u flaming da stroy? Wut did we evrdo. 2 u? We just moovd 2 amerika frum Germany so dats y r English not very food! We use iPhones too so dats how we knew dat our spelling is rite! Day chek ur spelling for u! Besides r techer who teachs us English told us 2 do staff like dis to emproove r English! If u rlly want we can wrote dis in German first den translate it if u think it's soo bad u don't hav 2 read it aslo too! Btw u mad mi broder cry! He's onli 11 nd i'm 12 so fuck off jarks! Ur jast jealoose cause r styo don't hav Mary sues in it lik urs do! Btw I don't c y u guys tink dat ur soo much bttr Dan us for ur storys cause were fans too!1 u don't hav da write to tell us if we can worte fanfica or nut wen most af ur storys arnt any bttr Dan rs! Also, tanks 2 mournblade for subscripting! U rok! Evry1 should show dis stryo to dere frends 2! Rush Rox!1!

Johann an: first of chang tong ching chong all ur chars r Mary sus! We tryd redding sum of ur storys but couldn't stup gagging. We had 2 stup cuz we were afraid we were gonna throw up on our stempunkd modded mac comp. U SYCK! If u hav a problm wiff uz den fuck off cuz we dunt wanna here it nd will jast ignore u anywayz!1! Led zaplin rox!1'nq!

We don't pwn higurashi or pokemon! Or geddy lee or Robert Palmer! Aslo! Who evr sad we were chafing wiff any1? Btw we h8 ussing bad Lang nd don't wanna mak a habit off it so stup trolling nd flammin us f-tards!

So din after day went him... Palu stell had dat vizor in his mind of wen mion was tacking nd pitting on her bra on nad how keiichi had lucked deeply into his eyes nad sad that pal was his bf. Paul stell had güsebomps frum et. He was soo excited fur dat consret cumming up to sat he dust cuddnt evn set still fur diner (nd pals nickname frum his parints was da humman grabbage can). He's parents were consorted, bur day was too contagious to evn border wit him becase day were luckig at gonig to Amerika fur dere art auctions nd so were keiichis prants exept day were going to tokyo insted becase. dat make more sense like in da manga. ;)

As sun as pauls parents excussed hum form dinner. He runs upstarts nad goat togeter and outfit to tack his parints to the airport (he was 16 nd got his lisence in amerika b4 he went nd moved to japan so he could drive a porche) and one to were to keeichis hose for da consort at 10 pm soo his parents woul d nt gay worries that there son was a nightwalker for wut he planned on whereing ;D

He looked in his clothesit nd notest dat he rlly dint hav anything rlly gothic or sexii to wear to impress allot of da ppl dere. Especially robert plant (geddit case he lüks like him ;)). "sigh... I

can't seem to find abythig sluty enuff to where to dis consort Dx wut evr shall I do..." he cried helplessly but sexily and all like a uke. Then he resides to sing a song cuz dat usully help him.

I get up at seven yeah and I go to work at niyine

Got no time for livin yeah cause I'm workin all the time

Seems to me, I could live my liyife, a lot better than I think I am

I guess that's why they call me

They call me the working man

I guess that's who I am

So he desired to go into his moms closit. His mum had been an ex American gothic bak in America and kept all her old leather and Lacey and sexii and pretty and slutty gothic stuff even tho she doesn't fit in it anymore and Paul was dere only child but she kept it anyway just in case.

So Paul found this rlly amassing black corsit with intricate bats and roses and black widows embroached on it. The lace one it was mauve black and mauve and da ribbons holding it togther were mauve. He also found some rlly sexaliciouse skin tight leather pants that would rlly show off his buldge. Then he took some leather bondage excessories frum his moms underwear drawer as a cute extra touché and also raided his mams makeup and took her black liquid eyelinner and red lipstick all he was missing was his white foundation and powder (cuz evn uke guys dunt where eyeshadow) but he cüd always pik dat up wen he waz dropping his prance off at da airport tomorrow mornig. Wen he was dun picking out his outfits... He got togedder his heirgel so dat he could make his blak of his hair stuck up nad da fornt of his hair smooth and soft and straight down. He dicided to Keep his hair blond like it was and straight and just add some hot pink streaks to It so that it would be very rockstar.

Den he all da sudden fell aslep and had a carzy deem about murders dat went happening nd waked up in a rlly cold nd sexy sweat. Nd then he just found out his frend satako was murdered just then in da middle of teh nite. Also lady gaga waz dere horing up da stage and kept trying to haz sex wif evrybody cause she's a whore. Also she's a whore and was trying to hav sex wiff evry1 and get paid for it cuz she's a whore (we fackin hate dat little butch) nd den


End file.
